Residu
by CALIC0
Summary: [furihataweek] Furihata Kouki. Fudanshi. Bukan penguntit. Hanya senang memotret demi asupan. Hingga ia tahu asupannya tidak pernah hadir nyata.


"Oy, Furi. Dari tadi melihat kamera terus. Katanya mau mengerjakan PR bersama?"

Kekeh mesum Furihata yang Fukuda peroleh. Hah? Kekeh mesum? Seorang Furihata? Aneh, tapi nyata. Kameranya menyimpan terlalu banyak asupan berharga.

"Biarkan saja dulu dia, Fukuda. Yang penting dia tidak aneh-aneh memotret kita mengerjakan PR." Fukuda pasang muka malas pada tanggapan Kawahara. Mau dikatakan ribuan kali pun, jawaban seperti itu selalu saja membuatnya merinding. Duduk bersebelahan dengan si botak lalu direkam ke dalam memori kamera. Tidak, terima kasih!

"Tapi PR untuk besok banyak sekali. Bagaimana kalau Furi— OHOK!"

Sikutan telak mengenai pinggang Fukuda, menghentikan niatan baik berdampak buruk si Fuku. Suara sakitnya seakan hanya semut lewat yang tidak penting. Furihata masih saja asyik memelototi display kameranya. Ratusan gambar sudah melewati pupil biji kuacinya.

"Kalau mau umbar-umbar peduli itu bicaranya jangan kencang-kencang, bodoh!" Kawahara berbisik ketakutan, matanya melirik-lirik ke arah Furihata yang masih anteng sembari cekikikan. "Kamu mau si Furi kesambet ngeship kamu sama dia?"

GLEK!

Separah itukah kesukaan Furihata pada dunia 'sesama'? Ngeship dirinya sendiri dengan lelaki lain?

.

 **KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Residu © cnbdg0057031115**

 **#furihataweek day 1**

 **.**

Namanya Furihata Kouki, 16. Tidak ada yang aneh mengenai dirinya, semua serba normal dan lempeng. Hidupnya biasa-biasa saja, arti 'keberuntungan' yang membuat hasilnya menjadi luar biasa. Namun ke biasa-biasaan itu musnah ketika ia menginjak usia 13 tahun.

Ia ingat jelas, saat itu ia datang ke festival sekolah di SMA kakaknya bersama ibundanya. Adalah pementasan drama yang si kakak bawakan. Cerita paling melegenda: Cinderella. Dimainkan seluruhnya oleh laki-laki hanya karena alasan: "Cewek cantik pakai dress itu tidak aneh. Apa serunya coba?". Furihata ingat jelas kakaknya berperan sebagai si Cinderella, mengenakan gaun biru muda, pas dan manis untuk badannya yang hanya bertinggi belum 170 serta berwajah cukup manis. Lalu si pangeran adalah murid terganteng di kelasnya. Sukseslah acara walau terselip adegan ibu tiri terjatuh gara-gara heels patah.

Jeritan pekikan di setiap adegan tak terelakkan. Dan di penutup dramalah, ketika tangan kakaknya dikecup oleh si pangeran, Furihata mendapat 'serangan jantung'. Berdebar cepat, mukanya mendadak panas, dan tanpa dikomando Furihata meminjam ponsel ibunda di sebelah untuk memotret adegan di atas sana. Waktu itu Furi belum memiliki ponsel.

Itulah awal mulanya Furihata mencari segala-segala berbau 'sesama'. Tiap berpapasan dengan dua atau lebih orang saling bersenda gurau, Furihata berdelusi. Bila dua gadis bergelayutan tangan sambil tertawa lepas, ia akan memekik tertahan. Kalau dua laki-laki berbagi api dengan menempelkan masing-masing ujung rokok, ia akan melotot nyaris ngiler. Koleksi bacaan apalagi gambar jangan ditanya. Memori komputer dan ponselnya nyaris ludes, keinginan membeli harddisk external kian besar. Demi asupan.

Baru ketika ia dihadiahi kamera saku untuk ulang tahun ke-15, hobi mengasupi diri kian gencar. Tidak sekedar komik, gambar karakter-karakter 2D, teman-temannya di dunia nyata pun banyakkkkkk yang menjadi korban keganasan si fujodan muda ini. Selama bisa dipasangkan, ya pasangkan saja, itu motonya. Ketika lulus SMA, Furihata minta dihadiahi harddisk eksternal ukuran 3TB. Untuk koleksi foto-foto asupan. Temannya berburu: kelihaian memotret serta kamera saku yang selalu berhasil ia selundupkan ke sekolah.

.

.

"Kemarin aku lihat Hanamiya-senpai dan Imayoshi-senpai makan bareng di Maji. Padahal kan beda kelas. Jangan-jangan mereka kencan?"

Si duo Kawahara Fukuda mendesah lelah. Pasti deh kalau sudah kumpul bertiga (threesome?!), pemuda coklat mulutnya jadi mirip ceret isi air tapi kompor tidak dimatikan. Tanpa koma apalagi titik, ada saja yang diceritakan. Bagi keduanya, apa serunya sih nonton apalagi sampai mengikuti Hanamiya dan Imayoshi makan bareng? Mirip stalker.

"Setelah makan aku ikuti lagi mereka. Ternyata ke rumah Imayoshi-senpai!" Furihata memekik fanboy-an. "Ah, sayang aku tidak bisa masuk. Padahal mungkin saja mereka mandi bareng atau seranjang berdua, kan?"

Sabar dan sabar saja bila menjadi Kawahara dan Fukuda yang tidak mengerti keseruan MxM dan FxF. Kuping ngebul mendengar rincian cerita Furihata penuh delusi ajaib. Ya, sebetulnya salah mereka juga mungkin yang iseng dan penasaran mengoprek kamera saku Furihata saat dulu baru memulai persahabatan. Isinya … "KENAPA ADA BANYAK FOTO AKU SAMA SI KAWAHARA?!" dan MxM FxF lainnya.

Rupanya, Furihata fudanshi. Menyembunyikan jati diri karena takut dibenci dan dianggap menjiiikan oleh Kawahara dan Fukuda yang sudah ia kenal dekat. Ia berpikir: masa cowok doyan liat MxM? Kalau FxF sih masih mending. Ia sampai menangis saking takutnya dijauhi teman-teman. Tetapi, namanya juga sahabat. Seaneh apapun dia, harus tetap saling menyayangi. Dengan catatan: "JANGAN FOTO-FOTO APALAGI NGESHIP AKU SAMA SI BOTAK INI! OGAH!"

.

.

Murid-murid senior adalah sumber asupan terbesarnya. Mereka biasanya lebih aktif umbar lovey dovey (menurut Furihata). Kalau murid kelas satu cuma sekadar jalan sebelahan, murid senior biasanya ditambah rangkulan atau saling tendang bokong.

"Aduh, jangan ditendang. Nanti 'persiapannya' makin sakit, senpai," monolognya ketakutan.

Tak hanya itu, di kantin saja banyak yang saling suap, saling icip minuman. Indirect kiss di setiap sudut. Jepret, jepret, jepret, lalu jadikan wallpaper. Furihata mengelap liur.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, ada segelintir siswa kelas satu yang mulai menarik darah fudan dalam diri Furihata sehingga ia rela mengekori mereka dan melupakan sejenak Izuki-senpai yang kemarin dilihatnya sedang main air dengan Fukui-senpai. Furi tidak begitu yakin mereka kelas berapa. Disebut kelas satu karena Furihata mengangap mereka masih berwajah imut saja.

Pertama kali Furihata nekat naik menuju atap gedung sekolah yang sebetulnya dilarang dijajaki, berharap menemukan asupan tersembunyi. Seperti berlian, sulit diperoleh jadi bernilai lebih berharga. Ditinggalnya saja Kawahara dan Fukuda di kelas. Ia yang memang takutan, mengendap-endap. Buka pintunya pun harus sangat super pelan sekali. Takut derit pintunya menandai keberadaan.

Intip sekilas, keadaan agaknya aman. Setidaknya tidak ada guru di sana. Pintu terlarang itu pun dibukanya melebar. Angin dari lantai lima berhembus, membawa terbang debu-debu halus menusuk matanya. Perih. Matanya berair. Tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa-siapa saja yang sedang berkerumun di sana. Enam— tujuh orang sepertinya sedang bersenda gurau. Ia dapat melihat siluet dan warna kepala masing-masing.

Angin kembali bertiup. Dingin. Syukur pengalaman mengatakan untuk selalu menjepretkan kamera walau asal-asalan entah memotret apa. Shutter ditekan, Furihata berlari kembali ke kelas.

Di tangga menuju lantai 3, matanya sudah tidak lagi perih. Sambil celingak-celinguk mirip maling jemuran demi memastikan tidak ada guru, dikeluarkanlah si kamera saku. Tombol power ditekan, album dilihat.

Furihata tergelincir empat anak tangga saking girangnya. Ia rela tidak ikut pelajaran karena mata kakinya terkilir sehingga harus dilarikan ke UKS, tidak masalah juga telinganya berdenging dimarahi doa sobatnya.

Soalnya ada pemandangan indah.

Hasil foto asal-asalannya rupanya berhasil. Dalam frame di display kamera, nampak enam laki-laki dan satu perempuan penggembira (Furi tidak akan menyebut si pink sebagai penggembira andai saja ada satu perempuan tambahan biar sekalian di-ship) sebagai sumber asupan baru.

Ada yang berkulit agak gelap merangkul erat pinggang pemuda kecil berambut biru langit. Tangan kirinya hendak merebut apapun itu di tangan si biru muda. Di sampingnya lagi sehingga mengapit si biru muda, adalah pemuda pirang wajah tampan sedang mamasang muka memelas. Dua lengannya memeluk perut di biru muda. Oke: TRISAM!

Di hadapan pasangan trisam, ada lagi trisam nomor 2. Si merah tengah menyuapi pemuda super tinggi, padahal dalam frame ia tengah bersila. Wajah teduh si merah menyiratkan rasa sayang yang teramat pada si ungu jangkung (delusi Furihata berbicara). Tak jauh dari mereka, ada pemuda berkacamata. Tampangnya ketus. Furihata yakin ia cemburu berat menyaksikan si cowok merah lebih perhataian kepada si ungu. Trisam memang tidak mudah. Sulit membagi cinta yang merata.

Lalu si gadis pink, mirip ibu-ibu yang memarahi anak-anaknya karena ketahuan bermesraan.

"Hey! Malah ngiler! Sekarang bagaimana cara kamu pulang, Furi?" omel Fukuda.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, ia memilih mengangsurkan kameranya. "Gang bang," cengengesnya, direspon telengan kepala serta wajah bingung dua sahabatnya yang khawatir.

"Furi buat apa memotret lantai atap kosong begitu?"

.

.

Esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi, hingga nyaris seminggu Furihata pasti menghilang sendiri demi menguntit para penghuni atap sekolah. Ia menyebut mereka demikian sebab hanya di sanalah Furihata bisa bertemu mereka. Tidak tahu kelas apalagi nama, yang penting tebar sebar skinship. Urusan mereka anak kelas mana sudah tidak penting.

Semakin hari, Furihata menyadari bahwa tidak ada pasangan yang tetap di antara keenamnya. Ada saja yang mesra-mesraan dan sengaja 'selingkuh' di depan mata masing-masing. Dari balik pintu, Furihata sering mendumel sendiri. Mirip ibu-ibu nonton sinetron.

"Biru! Jangan dekat-dekat yang hijau! Yang hijau hanya milik si kuning." Lalu "Ya ampun, ternyata yang biru muda terang-terangan naksir yang merah, padahal sudah dengan yang kuning dan biru sekaligus kan! Tidak takut ditimpa yang ungu?" Sampai yang nyaris membuatnya ketahuan sedang memotret saking serunya adegan adalah ketika si biru memiting jatuh si kuning. "Kami-sama! Mereka terang-terangan bergumul di tempat umum!"

Hingga tanpa terasa, memori 1GB habis hanya untuk memotret keenamnya. Maaf pink, fotomu tidak banyak. Ini adalah rekor. Biasanya seminggu ia hanya menghabiskan memori sekian ratus MB saja dengan pengaturan kualitas hasil pada medium. Otomatis jumlah asupan a.k.a kenang-kenangan kemesraan ada ribuan.

"Lalu lihat yang ini! Yang hijau membantu membersihkan mulut yang kuning! Ini kemajuan pesat! Yang hijau ini kelihatannya tsundere. Sayang tapi marah-marah melulu!"

Biasa menanggapi dengan malas, Kawahara dan Fukuda kali ini justru memberi tatapan khawatir. Sahabat terpendek di antara mereka ini akhir-akhir ini pasti menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang enam pemuda + 1 gadis warna-warni di atas sekolah. Berlaku ini lah, skinship posisi beginilah, dengan pekik-pekik khas laki-laki bertemu idola. Apa efek terpeleset dari tangga kemarin itu membuat otaknya miring atau matanya bermasalah?

"Furi, kamu yakin tidak hanya memotret …" Kawahara pilih bahasa yang tepat, sembari meneliti secara cermat foto-foto yang Furihata print spesial, "Arsitektur sekolah? Sebab yang kami lihat hanya atap sekolah yang …" Kawahara mengangkat kepala, cemas membuat teman fudannya itu terluka, "… kosong."

Benar, foto direbut. Furihata sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk titik-titik tertentu. "Kamu ini bicara apa? Jelas sekali yang kuning ini sedang—"

"Furi, kami serius tidak bercanda. Kami hanya melihat atap sekolah yang kosong."

Kecewa berat Furihata pada mereka. Ia tahu hobinya aneh, tapi tidak perlu menganggapnya gila dengan memotret hal-hal yang tidak ada. Mereka kan bersahabat nyaris 1 tahun. Kalau risih dengan ia yang memekik kegirangan atau senyum-senyum mesum, katakan di depan mata! Mereka jelas ada kok. Ketika di atap bahkan di dalam frame ini pun Furihata melihat mereka dengan sangat jelas. Berinteraksi, begitu hidup, dan pastinya menuai asupan.

Tanpa suara, hanya wajah keruh, foto-foto dan kamera saku dikumpulkan. Furihata pergi meninggalkan rumah Kawahara dengan menekuk wajah. Ia akan ambil jarak dengan ia dan Fukuda dalam beberapa waktu ini. Biar mereka sadar siapa yang sebetulnya gila.

.

Ternyata Furihatalah benar yang aneh itu.

Dua hari tak membalas sapa Kawahara dan Fukuda (agak kangen sebetulnya), Furihata mengisi waktu dan mencari kegembiraan ke atap, berharap aksi-aksi para enam pelangi yang nyeleneh bikin mimisan para fujodan bisa mengobati kegondokan hatinya.

Ponsel sudah di tangan, siap mengabadikan. Namun ketika pintu menuju akses ke atap sekolah itu dibuka, Furihata tidak menemukan tujuh. Hanya tiga: biru tua, biru muda, dan merah muda. Trisam straight bukan dunianya. Akan tetapi, gelagat ketiganya menarik perhatian si surai cokelat. Tanpa sadar ia terpaku di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar ditiup angin, menyaksikan wajah kedua pemuda yang bermuram durja dan si perempuan yang terang-terangan menangis sesenggukan. Obrolan jarak jauh tidak terdengar. Mulut bergerak-gerak cepat menunjukkan si biru tua tengah marah atau kecewa pada si biru muda. Si perempuan berusaha menengahi.

"Furihata-kun, bukankah murid dilarang kemari?"

Kepala berputar. Nijimura-sensei memergokinya. Glek!

.

.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Furihata-kun?"

Ah. Keringat dingin menetes. Nijimura-sensei adalah guru sejarah di SMA Teiko ini. Beliau dikenal tegas dan perhatian di saat bersamaan. Wajahnya yang tampan (mendadak Furihata teringat ia pernah memotret beliau sedang semotor berdua dengan Himuro-sensei) membuat Furihata mengerut, ketakutan.

"I-itu … saya memotret," Furihata jujur. "Saya suka langit dari atas atap," yang ini bohong.

"Kalau begitu sensei ingin lihat hasil potretmu."

Syukur! Sekali lagi syukur Furihata membawa kamera dan ponselnya sekaligus, sehingga bisa ponselnyalah yang diangsurkan. Ponselnya pun kebetulan pernah digunakan untuk memotret asupan para pemuda warna-warni itu. Ada alasan kuat untuk tidak menunjukkan foto-foto 'berbahaya' di kamera sakunya, yang kameranya pun memang dilarang dibawa ke sekolah, kan.

"Tidak ada foto langit, hanya atap gedung yang kosong." Ponsel yang dikembalikan padanya nyaris tergelincir. "Kau harus berlatih memotret lagi, Furihata-kun. Tapi tidak di tempat yang dilar—"

"Sensei, apa maksud Sensei atapnya kosong?" oke, Furihata sedikit kurang ajar dengan meninggikan suara. Terlebih ini ruang guru, banyak pengajar lain tengah beristirahat. "Maaf. Tapi di foto ini," Furihata mengangsurkan kembali ponselnya, menjejalkan layar ke bawah hidung mancung Nijimura-sensei, "ada mereka. Tujuh orang. Sensei lihat, kan?"

Dengan jantung yang bertalu, suara sekali-sekali tercekat, Furihata menceritakan siapa-siapa yang ia potret. Bagaimana ciri fisik mereka, warna seragam yang sama dengan seragamnya, apa yang mereka perbuat selama di atap, bagaimana mereka saling berinteraksi dan sesekali cekcok. Bahasa sedikit dikontrol, khawatir fudannya ketahuan. Nijimura-sensei melihat-lihat hasil potret dengan wajah datar, seakan mencerna kata-kata murid di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Furihata-kun," mulut si cokelat membuka hendak menyela. Ia hanya kalah sedetik dari Nijimura-sensei yang membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Sepertinya foto lama, tetapi masih jelas wajah, warna, serta seragam tim basket SMA Teiko mereka.

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, sepertinya yang kau maksud adalah Kuroko," menunjuk si biru muda, "Murasakibara," menunjuk si ungu, "Akashi," menunjuk si merah, "Midorima," menunjuk yg hijau, "lalu Aomine," si biru tua,"dan Kise," menunjuk yang kuning. "Serta manager sekaligus sahabat mereka berenam," menunjuk si gadis pink, "Momoi. Mereka bertujuh selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah. Selain lapangan basket, tempat itu sudah seperti markas mereka."

Lembar foto ukuran R10 tanpa sadar Furihata rebut dari atas meja. Dicermati wajah-wajah mereka secara seksama. Tuhan! Persis. Tanpa perbedaan dengan yang Furihata temukan semingguan ini. I-itu mereka! Yang Furihata liat di atap gedung semuanya ada dalam foto tersebut. Tetapi mengapa ada Nijimura-sensei versi muda juga di foto ini?

"Foto ini diambil 11 tahun lalu, saat saya kelas 3 di SMA Teiko. Murid-murid yang kau jelaskan, bila penangkapan saya benar, adalah junior-junior saya." Wajah Furihata memucat, tidak ia rasakan foto di sela jari telah Nijimura-sensei ambil kembali dari tangannya.

"Maaf harus Sensei katakan, tetapi mereka bertujuh telah meninggal menjelang kenaikan kelas 2. Mereka sudah tidak ada sebelum memiliki junior di SMA Teiko ini."

.

.

.

.

"Hah. Hah. Hah."

Furihata berlari. Tidak mau percaya dengan kata-kata guru sejarahnya barusan. Mereka jelas ada. Ia mengabadikan 'kemesraan berenam' mereka dalam kamera saku dan ponselnya. Bahkan dicetak. Nijimura-sensei pasti bekonspirasi dengan Kawahara dan Fukuda untuk mengerjainya. Foto tadi hanya editan. Semua juga tahu sepenakut apa Furihata Kouki ini.

Tak peduli ketahuan, mengganggu, ditegur guru, maupun dada yang perih dibawa berlari kencang, pintu menuju atap gedung ditabrak hingga membuka. Memperlihatkan area atap gedung sekolah yang lowong. Tanpa siapa-siapa. (Angin kencang begini, orang gila mana yang mau nongkrong?).

Reflek, ponsel serta kamera saku ukuran kartu remi dikeluarkan dari masing-masing saku celana. Dua ibu jari kanan serta kiri lihai menekan-nekan tombol, mencari foto 'yang ada merekanya'.

Jantung Furihata berdetak terlalu cepat setelahnya.

.

.

"Kawahara, Fukuda. Maaf kemarin aku sedikit kasar."

Ponsel, kamera saku, serta foto-foto cetak spesial kemarin diletakkan di atas ranjang Kawahara.

Penghuni dalam hasil jepretan tidak ada. Yang ada hanya suasana lengang atap sekolah. Tanpa manusia warna-warni itu. Residu mereka di dunia mempermainkan Furihata.

* * *

 **Pojok CN:** padahal harusnya idenya hura-hura -_-'.  
Makasih sudah mampir XD


End file.
